Contraception and sterilization may be accomplished by inserting an occlusion device into a reproductive lumen such as fallopian tube or vas deferens. Devices, systems, and methods for such contraceptive approaches have been described in various patents and patent applications assigned to the present assignee. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,526,979 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,634,361 describe devices that are transcervically inserted into an ostium of a fallopian tube and mechanically anchored within the fallopian tube. The occlusion devices described in those patents may promote tissue-ingrowth around and within the occlusion device to achieve permanent occlusion and contraception. One example of such a device is known as “Essure” from Conceptus, In. of Mountain View, Calif. Tissue in-growth is not immediate, and up to several months after insertion of the Essure device may be required for tissue in-growth to completely occlude a fallopian tube and for the occlusion devices to be permanently effective.
Other occlusion devices have been described which are designed to achieve immediate or near immediate occlusion, and thereby contraception, upon insertion in the reproductive lumen. For example U.S. Publication No. 2005/0192616 describes an occlusion device including both permeable and impermeable components where the permeable components are designed for tissue in-growth to provide permanent occlusion and effectiveness, and the impermeable components are impermeable to the passage of sperm or egg cells to provide immediate effectiveness. Other applications employ a hydrogel to provide immediate effectiveness. For example, U.S. Publication No. 2011/0094519, assigned to the present assignee, and U.S. Publication No. 2007/0056591 describe occlusion devices including a hydrogel that provides near immediate occlusion upon insertion in the reproductive lumen. U.S. Publication No. 2011/0094519 additionally describes coating a distal end of a delivery catheter sheath with a hydrophobic coating to prevent the hydrogel on the occlusion device from swelling before the occlusion device is delivered to the target site in the reproductive lumen. The coating can be bioabsorbable, biodegradable, or pierced by the occlusion device.